The European patent publication EP 0803653 discloses an arrangement, in the case of which the transmission of the working pressure and the sensor signals from position sensors of power cylinders takes place by way of electropneumatic plastic lines. In this case the electropneumatic plastic lines are connected by way of connection members with valve arrangements, which are arranged on the power cylinders. The positions sensors are connected by lines with the valve arrangements. The connection members are plugged into the valves and are held in place by holding screws. Owing to the electrical plug connections of the connection members leading to the valve arrangements screwing in of the connection members into conventional pneumatic female threaded openings is not possible. Moreover, the position sensors must be additionally and indirectly connected with the connection members, something which means a relatively large amount of fitting work.